a different Carpe Corpus
by mymusicalangel1791
Summary: This is what i think would happen if shane and claire didnt use protection rated m just incase
1. Chapter 1

-1**OK THIS IS WHAT I THINK WOULD"VE HAPPENED IN CARPE CORPUS HAD SHANE AND CLAIRE NOT USED PROTECTION ; ) NOW DON'T BE CRUEL THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER SO PLEASE BE KIND PS I DON'T OWN ANY CHARECTERS AND I DON'T OWN MV ALL THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO THE FABULOUS RACHEL CAINE**

_AND CLAIRE DANVERS WAS HAPPY FOR A LITTLE WHILE ANWAY_

Just as I was getting comfortable on the horrible hospital bed Dr. Mills walks in.

"Excuse me can I talk to Claire alone please?" he says to Shane and Shane looks at me as if asking really do I have to

"Go ahead Shane I'll be fine."

"Alright I'll be back when your done." he says leaning in and giving me a kiss before he walks out of the door

"OK Claire I'm going to be strait forward here your very lucky after what happened that you didn't lose it or have any complications."

"What are you talking about?" I asks totally confused as to what Dr. Mills was talking about

"The baby Claire you were almost very close to losing the little thing."

"I'm sorry doctor but what the hell are you talking about I'm not pregnant."

"Well sorry Claire but yes you are and I suggest that after this little thing you need to really be taking it easy okay?"

"Um yeah are you sure I mean I cant be."

"Well yeah I'm pretty sure Claire I can show you the results or you can take another one if you would like."

'Umm yeah actually that would be great." And he leaves and comes back with a test and when I wait the amount of time after taking it there's a little positive sign and the only thing coming to my mind is shit and what's Shane going to say.

**OKAY SO PLEASE NO BURNAGE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS MY FIRST SO THIS IS ALL NEW THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW NICELY.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**OK THE SECOND CHAPTERS HERE AND HOPEFULLY YOU'LL REVIEWS THIS ONE OT WOULD HELP A LOT SO HERE IT GOES.**

"Claire is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Umm.. No I'm fine just need a minute."

"Okay would you like me to send Shane back in?"

"Umm yeah that would be good." But the whole time I'm sitting here trying to talk to him rationally I cant think strait I need to talk to someone but I just don't know who someone who's gonna keep more of a equal head than I did. MICHAEL! Just than Shane comes walking in

"Hey what was that all about?"

"ummm nothing huge could u hand me my phone?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks could you give me a minute you can come rite back in when I'm done promise."

"Sure." As soon as he walks out I dial Michaels number and wait for him to answer his phone after the third ring he answers

"Hey what do you need Claire?"

"Umm Michael after your show could you come here so I could talk to you alone?"

"Yeah Claire whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong really just I need to talk to you more than I think I can talk to anyone else you know?"

"Umm yeah you know it's a short set anyway I'll be there rite after."

"okay thanks Michael see you then"

"Okay." Almost rite after I hang up with Michael Shane comes walking back in."

"Hey what was that ?"

"Umm nothing Shane I just need to talk to Michael when he gets here."

"Okay I tell you when he gets here you should really get some sleep."

"okay thanks."

I wake up a little while later and Michaels the only one in the room.

"Hey Claire what do you need to talk about."

"Michael I don't know what to do." I say finally admitting it to myself and someone else.

"what is it?

"Michael I'm…."

**OKAY SO IM GONNA LEAVE THAT AT A LIFFY AND SEE WHERE IT GOES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**OK SO YOU SEEM TO LIKE IT SO FAR AND I LIKE WRITING IT FOR YOU SO EVEN THOUGH I JUST UPDATED IL UPDATE ONE MORE TIME FOR TODAY.**

"_Michael I'm…"_

"Michael I'm pregnant and I don't have a clue what the hell I'm going to do." and the look on his face was let me tell you priceless and I'm sue that it probably mirrored mine when I first found out

"I'm sorry but are you sure?" he seems to be just as dumbfounded as any other

"Yeah that's what I said even made the doctor give me another test to take. It's all positive."

"You're going to have to tell Shane. Soon."

"Yeah I know that but I'm really scared and I need someone to tell me what the best thing to do is going to be and the only person that I could think of was you."

"Claire bear there's no way for me to make the decision for you but opinion wise I say you shouldn't do anything till you talk to Shane he needs to be in on any decision that you make."

"Yeah but what if he gets like really pissed or something or he doesn't want it." O god please do not let that be the case that would just like break my heart I know that that is one thing that I would not be able to take ever no matter what the hell I do imagine I decide I need Shane there.

"If he even thinks about it he gets the shit beat out of him 'Kay? And umm by the way I am still not ecstatic that your pregnant your 17." I took a deep breath squaring my shoulders and said

"I know and look at it this way you get to be Uncle Michael."

"Uncle?"

"Yeah I mean your like a brother to both Shane and me and your awesome your gonna be the vampire uncle outta be interesting." I say to melt him a little and its true.

"Okay and thanks a lot and you'll be okay no matter what."

"Okay Michael then send Shane in ?"

"Okay Claire Bear good luck."

Then Shane comes in and he seems really tense and I haven't even said anything but he knows me maybe he just guessed that something was wrong

"Okay Claire I'm really not liking what's going on with the way your acting what the hells up?" he says sitting down on the end of the bed. I sit up and cross my legs getting ready for battle I guess.

"Shane I love you you know that and for me it wont change rite?"

"Yeah Claire what's up I love you to and you need to tell me."

"I don't know how I didn't know Either!." I say quietly but he still hears me

"How could you not know what?"

"Shane there really is something big that you need to know"

"And that would be ?"""

"That I'm…"

**OKAY I KNOW YOU MUST HATE THE CLIFFYS BUT I LIKE THEM AND ANYWAY I DON'T THINK THAT ILL UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS AND YOU CAN ALWAYS MESSAGE ME TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN. THANKS ALWAYS AND REMEMBER REVIEW!**


	4. NOT CHapter please read

-1

OK THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER YET I WILL UPDATE TONIGHT BUT I NEED YOUR IDEAS AND

HELP I ALREADY PRETTY MUCH HAVE THE FOURTH CHAPTER PLAYED OUT BUT I WANNA

HAVE AN IDEA OF WAT

YOU WANT IN THIS STORY OKAY SO I WANNA KNOW IF FOR THE PREGNANCY SHOULD I

GO BY THREE MONTHS FOR THREE

CHAPTERS OR MAYBE BY TWOS ALSO HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT LEMONS PLEASE TELLL ME I NEED TO KNOW AND WHEN I

DO I WILL UPDATE FOR SURE PROMISE


	5. Chapter 4

**OKAY SO THIS IS CHAPTER FOUR AND I WILL NOT GET CHAPTER FIVE ON HERE IF I DON'T GET ANSWERS TO THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS JUST FAIR WARNING THANK YOU,**

"**That I'm Pregnant." And oh that face that is like always perfect went slack jawed and wide eyed Oh god what the hell is he going to say after so long without I hang my head and say**

"**Shane are you okay please say something." Fearing the worst from all the silence**

"**Claire are you absolutely sure."**

**Instead of answering him I just hand him the pregnancy test and let him take it to look at as if that was the most important thing in the entire world and everything depended on it witch I suppose it all did.**

"**I…I…I I I.."**

"**Shane just please say something."**

"**How could I." WHAT THE FUCK?**

"**What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**Claire we I'm the one that didn't use protection and I shouldn't have even said yes and I .."**

"**Shane if that's how you feel about the whole thing then I get it." I say never raising my head to fully look at him.**

"**Claire what are you talking about."**

"**You regret it I get it you shouldn't have said yes according to you thanks a lot."**

"**Claire no that's not it but you don't deserve it not at seventeen."**

"**SO are you saying that you don't want it?"**

"**I'm not saying that at all of course I do." Holy shit **

"**Really?" He then puts his finger under my chin tilting my head up so that I was looking rite at him and that I really couldn't focus on anything else **

"**Of Course Claire I don't want it any other way I promise."**

**And o my god I have no clue about anything else all I know is that I have to kiss him but while I'm still in my line of thought he pulls me out of it **

**His lips come crashing down onto mine in the most caring passionate kiss that it shocked the hell out of me and I don't immediately respond to him and when I do he of course is the one to have to pull away before we get too carried away for a hospital room.**

"**Thanks but what was that for."**

"**For your earlier comments about me regretting doing anything with you."**

"**I think I believe you now that you don't." I say with a laugh.**

"**I hope so."**

"**Hey mister its late and don't you have to work tomorrow?"**

"**Nope I'm off for a little while believe it or not Amelies orders."**

"**That's great but you still need to sleep." Fine the nurse brought over a pull out bed thingy." (OMG SORRY CANT THINK OF THE NAME OH WAIT COT WELL TO LATE NOW)**

**He gets up to go over and sit on the little bed that I hadn't noticed somehow. And when we're both comfortable-ish we fll asleep only for me not peacefully.**

**I go into a dream and its Dean torturing me going and getting the needle Jason holding me down all of it all over again and then everythings shaking and I'm suddenly waking up to Shane shaking me and I realize that im crying and shane pulls me into his arms.**

"**Hey Hey Shhh your okay."**

"**Shane please come sleep up here with me ."**

"**Okay Claire whatever you want."**

**And when he crawls up on the bed with quick o love yous I fall rite to sleep and there are no dreams and I only hope that when I wake up it's the same way HAPPY.**

"**OKAY SO THOSE CHAPTERS ARE FOR SURE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND DO AS THE TOP SAYS THANK YOU LOTS OF LOVE.!**


	6. authors note

'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED AND YOU MUST HATE ME LOL BUT I NEED TO KNOW EVERYONE THAT ANSWERES THIS I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT I WILL UPDATE LOL AND HERE WE GO

THIS ALL GOES BY YOUR POPULAR IDEA VOTE ALMOST WETHER I GO WITH IT

LEMONS? BIG QOUESTION I NEED YOU TO ANSWER

HOW THE PREGNANCY WILL GO THROUGHT THE STORY THAT IS ALREADY LISSTED EARLIER ON IN A NOTE AND

THAT'S REALLY IT SO PLEASE ANSWER AND I WOULD LOVE TO UPDATE THANK YOU AS ALWAYS AND I KNOW I HATE THESE AUTHORS NOTES TOO LOL SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT THANKS YOU WILL HAVE AND UPDATE WHETHER TOMORROW OR TONIGHT THANKS XOXO 


	7. Chapter 5!

OK SO HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE AND THANKS TO LILYROSENIGHT AND THE ANONYMOUS REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH AND HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER FIVE!

When i wake up Shane is still asleep on the bed and i'm comfortably cuddled against his chest and very happy to be there as he still sleeps i replay yesterday in my head i was beyond happy at how it went i was sure of a few things now my friends were all behind me michael was definitly there fore me and Eve would probably be ecstatic when she found out we would all make a great only semi disfunctional family out of the whole mess.

And Shane he had reacted in a way that i certainly did not expect but ended up being way better than any alternative that had been running through my head all the thoughts that had definitely scared the living shit outta me and that would have definitely broke my heart to where i wouldn't have known what to do.

I was so hoping to go home at some time today and especially to start the studying again and that would certainly help me tons even though everyone may think that i didn't need it.

When i moved to get a little more comfortable where the IV that was in my hand was a little more open to air that was greatly needed as it was getting pretty irritated I must have hit Shane or made more motion then i thought i had made because he began to stir and slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me .

"HEY." he says his voice still laced with the sleep that i had very rudely awoken him from.

"Hey sleepy head and im really sorry for waking you up."

"Its no problem." he says even though i can tell that he's a more comfortable position from falling rite back to sleep so i sat up all together while he still laid there and began just randomly tracing different parts of his face as he laid very peacefully

"Shane do you know if i get to go home today?"

"I'm not sure baby i can go ask."

"No we'll just wait till the doctor comes in we should probably talk a little bit anyway."

"Yeah." he says sitting up and looking at me and for once the cocky funny Shane Collins was no where to be seen

"You first."

"Great it'll make this simple you are gonna stop going to see myrnin."

"What no!."

"Claire your not going there or with him anymore!"

"Why?"

"Because do you really want to risk myrnin slipping putting you AND the baby at danger?" well when he said that he did make a really god point dammit!

"Shane what if i take michael with me every time?"

"I dont like that either."

"Come on michael would never let anything happen to me you know that."

"No more christals." (IDK IF HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT THEY ARE FROM THE OTHER BOOK BUT O WELL)

"That i agree with."

"OK then with michael and with micheal only can you do the things with myrnin."

"Ok and you cant challenge anymore vampires no more being reckless."

"FINE ." just as we were really getting to talk the doctor walks in

"Well Miss. Danvers your doing remarkibly well and should probably be able to go home some time today."

OK SO THANKS SO MUCH TO MY TWO REVIEWERS AND IM ASKING FOR HELP IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO TAKE ON THE JOB OF AFTER YOU READ EACH CHAPTER SHOOT ME A MEESAGE ON SOME OF YOUR FAV PARTS MAYBE YOUR LEAST FAVORITE DEVELPOPMENT STUFF LIKE THAT IT WOULD BE A SUPER HELP THANKS AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AS ALWAYS


	8. Chapter 6

OK SO HERES A UPDATE AND I MUST START BY OFFICIALY THANKING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THAT REVIEWED IT MAY SOUND REALLY CORNY BUT THAT DOES MAKE MY DAY ALOT BETTER ESPECIALLY SINCE I HAVE HAD A ACCIDENT AND BASICALLY BROKE MY TAIL BONE AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL SO WRITING AND RECIEVING REVIEWS REALLY DOES HELP MY DAY SO THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWS AND EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY LAST UPDATE ESPECIALLY SORRY FOR RAMBLING AND HER GOES NOTHING...oh and special thanks to

lillyrosenight

"O really doc today?"

"Yes Miss Danvers you and your baby are doing farely well after all."

"SO...?"

"Here are your release forms Claire." he says with a laugh as he walks outta the room I look at Shane expecting to see one hell of a grin on his face but what i do actually see worries me for Shane he looks oddly serious kinda scared well maybe more of just extremely worried.

"Shane what's wrong aren't you happy that i'm getting outta here?"

"Of course I'm happy Claire its just that ..."

"Shane i... what exactly is it that worries you so much."

" I don't know can we umm talk more about it later?"

"Sure Shane lets get outta here we still have Eve that we have to tell."

He didn't answere just fell back a little onto a pillow groaning. I got all the release forms filled out and in no time Michael was there picking us up in his car. Shane put me in first then went back for something that the doctor wanted to give him.

"So you told him?"

"YEAH."

"And?"

"Michael he's really happy just more worried than anything i think."

"SO i dont have to hurt him?"

"No."

When Shane comes back he looks at michael and almost already knows that michael knows and they just nod there probably gonna end up talking later who knew

When we get home i decide that we better immediately tell Eve but just then Shane rushes upstairs to do absolutely nothing he's just to much of a pussy ha well he will be there for the parents so take that buster he thought that Michael and Eve were bad.

"Eve." i said to a comfortable looking Eve who was sitting on the couch

"Yeah Claire Bear?"

"Umm i have something to tell you."

"What is it Claire?" she asks sitting up and looking between me and Michael who was sitting in his favorite chair

"Well im kinda sorta pregnant?"

"What!" she says standing up

**"Yeah ." I say lamely **

**"Umm ok i have like three things to say but i think that Shane should be down here. Shane!"**

**Shane comes slowly walking down the stairs and stands beside me and in front of Eve i have one brave boyfriend that i will freely admitt**

**"Come here Shane" Eve says in an overly sweet voice he steps forward slowly as Eve pulls back her hand and smacks him in the head saying,"What the hell latex its simple helps alot too!" and him while hes rubbing it saying**

**"Yeah i deserved that."**

**Then she does something else that i didnt expect she pulls him into a big hug saying something in his ear before she pulls back and steps over to give be the same kinda hug**

**"Congrats guys oh this is so damn exciting!1" Now the squel that rang out the whole way through yeah i expected that **

**"So your not mad?"**

**"Hell no not really and you and me will talk more tomorrow ok? Go to bed."**

**WHen me and Shane are comfortable lying on his bed i ask the question **

**"So the hospital ou said wed talk later start where you left off?"**

**taking a visibly shallow breath he says**

**your really vulnerable out of that hospital and its not just you anymore."**

**"Okk..."**

"Claire before it was just like you and that alone scared the fucking shit outta me but now you not alone you cant get a little scratched up and walk it off and like i dont know before its just like before you alone scared the fucking shit outta me now if i thought that i was scared then im terrified now i knew that i couldnt lose you but now i... theres just so much and i cant stand to know that this could end up like everything else not with you two it just cant ..." he said his voice slightly scratchy only then di i notice tha i too was crying

"Shane i wont let myself or our baby be taking away from you i mean come on i love you to damn much you two are to important to me do you believe me that i wont leave you ever?"

"I believe you and its the same for me ."

After the unspoken love that filtered through us we fell asleep and my last though was i want this forever him and me and all of my family together everything no matter the opsticals that are brought to us.

OK SO THATS IT FOR THIS UPDATE AND OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO HELP ME OUT AND I WOULD ALSO KNOW HOW FAR ALONG YOU THINK CLAIRE SHOULD BE NOT TO FARE THOUSH OF COURSE AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU TO MY READERS AND PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THAT QUIK QUESTION AND DONT FORGET THE POLL

XOXO

"


	9. Chapter 7

OMG **OKAY I KNOW THAT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE REVIEWED BUT IVE BEEN IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND GETTING CHAPTERS UP IS GETTING REALLY DIFFICULT SO SORRY AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED KEEP IT UP HERE IT GOES CHAPTER SEVEN...**

**I** woke up really groggy and cuddled up to Shane as usual but i was still really tired

I had absolutly no intention of getting up till i realised what today was gonna end up entailing I was taking Shane and we were telling my parents today besides better late than never i guess but who knows how there gonna end up reacting..

"Shane, baby, you need to wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Umm almost nine twenty five."

"Why the hell are we getting up at nine twenty five on as saturday for." he says still not lifting his head from the pillow

"Cause we have things to do today."

"Like?"

"Well we're going to go see my parents."

"Why?"

"Because we do have to tell them Shane cant keep them in the dark forever."

"Okay we'll leave them in a state that allows them a night light." he said but the really sad thing is though I'll admit it was kinda funny he was dead serious

"Nope sorry Shane thats not gonna work now get up."

"No." though his eyes were open just a little and i brought all the guns out starting with the pout

"Oh no Claire thats not gonna work."

"Fine then i'll just have to go with plan b."

"Witch is?" He asked more awake now

"Well you know i could get like Michael or someone to go with me then my parents can think whatever they want about how i got to what i'm breaking to them."

"Okay okay i'll go i'll go."

Once we're already and at the door to leave with Eve's carkee's in hand i could tell that Shane was really nervous but hell i was to so we'd both just have to get over it. The car ride is quit and when we get to my parents house everythings just like amped up to the next level with the anxiety.

"Mom Dad me and Shane need to talk to you." i say sitting down in the love seat with Shane across from my parents that were on the couch

What is it Claire?" my mom asked though she looked as though she already knew and in all honesty she probably did.

"Well mom I'm pregnant."

"Oh Claire." She sighs but the only sound in it was disappointment and the silence stretches out to unbearable lengths till i snap

"Will someone please just freaking say something!"

"Claire what do you want me to say congradulations?"

"Well sure ."

"Well i will not congratulate you on something so stupid."

"Mom i know its not the best thing rite now but its not stupid."

"Are you trying to say that your keeping it?"

"Of course i'm keeping it." i say totally taken aback by her statement

"Claire think resonably you dont need a baby especially so young."

"Listen mom its my baby mine and Shanes and theres no way in hell im getting rid of it."

"WEll then i want nothing to do with it."

"Fine then Daddy?"

"Sweetie i may not approve of this all the way but im happy for you."

"Thank you daddy but still thats fine mom and i think we'll leave now."

With that me and Shane left and went home as soon as i got to the living room i fell apart and Shane had to help me to the couch

"Hey baby shh its gonna be okay i promise."

"How Shane how is it gonna be okay?"

"Its not like the baby is gonna be screwed up he'll have and amazing aunt and uncle and a great grandfather and im sure eventually your mother will come around everythings gonna work out i promise besides he has us."

"Okay Shane and really i guess your rite."

"Hey it will be okay."

"I know i love you."

"Love you too."

**OKAY SO THATS CHAPTER SEVEN AND I KNOW THAT IT KINDA SUCKS BUT I DO NEED YOUR HELP WITH IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JUST A FEW AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT CLAIRE WILL BE ABOUT SIX WEEKS ALONG. THANKS YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXOX  
**


	10. sorry authors note

Hey! okay everybody im really sorry that i havent updated in forever but i promise to tomoroww thank u to all the people and there patience again im so soryy and i hope this next chaps worth the wait


	11. Chapter 8

hey EVERYBODY SO IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATE IVE BEEN TRYING TO GET BACK ON SCHEDULE SINCE GETTING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL SO JUST BARE WITH ME IT MAY BE JUST A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL IN BETWEEN EACH UPDATE THAT I DO! THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY REVIEWING AND READING!

Thats how michael and Eve find us on the couch just after i calm down and im pretty sure i look like hell

"So i take it that telling the family didn't go as well as anyone wanted it to?"Eve asks

"Not really."

"Hey Shane come on help me get something together for dinner." Michael says and leaves me and Eve alone as she comes to site on the couch with me .

"So how bad was it actually?" she asks

"Mom flipped probably wont be seeing her for a while and dads okay with it."

"Are you?"

"Am i what?"

"Are you okay with all this how they took it?"

"Yeah not everyones gonna be happy about it i mean i can see why i guess but that doesnt change how i me and shane feel."

"Good so did you make a doctors apointment yet?"

"Yeah its for tomorrow Shane's going with me."

"Thats good i hope everything goes well."

"Yeah me too but il be happy to see the baby for the first time thats for sure."

"Yeah you guys are gonna make great parents though thats for sure."

"God i hope so."

"You will trust me."

"Thanks Eve."

"No problem Claire Bear."

She gives me a quick hug and eventually Michael and Shane get something made for us to eat and we all just sit around and enjoy and talk about random stuff..

All i know is that tomorrow cant come quick enough.

OKAY SO IM REALLY SORRY ITS SHORT BUT EVERYTHING THATS IN MY HEAD KINDA NEEDS TO BE IN ONE CHAPTER AND ID RATHER DO THAT AS THE NEXT CHAPTE JUST THE WAY ITS KINDA GOING LOL AND ONCE AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH AND IM STILL PRETTY INDESISIVE ON WHAT I WANT TO DO FOR THE GENDER OF THE BABY AND THATS COMING UP IN A CHAPTER VERY SOON SO YEAH I GOTTA DECIDELO

WELL THANKS AGAIN

XOXO MYMUSICALANGEL


	12. So SORRY

hey everybody listen im so sorry that ihave not updated in aa while but things for me have just been busy and hectic with back to school and doctors

and all that stuff so i do hope to get a new chapter up some time this week and thank u for ur patience and support so thanks to all of yall and hope

to update soon

xoxo mymusicalangel


	13. Chapter 9

HELOO EVERYONE! SO SORRY BUT HERES CHAPTER (!

The next day does come alot slower then i would prefer.

We're waiting in the waiting room and i'm so nervous i get to see the baby for the first time and find out how far along i am!

"CLAIRE DANVERS!" the nurse yells and i jump to my feet with shane rite behind me

We get directed to the room and soon enough the doctor comes in does all the usual stuff then brings in the ultrasound machine

"So are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes!" Me and Shane say at the same time

"Ok here the baby is"

When i look at the screen i see my baby for the first time and its like the whole world stops and its just me the baby on the screen and shane

"Thats our baby." I turn and Shane watching the screen and he looks so happy

"Yeah it is." He leans down to kiss me and then the doctor starts to talk again

"Would you like prints?"

"Yes please." I say

"Ok so your about 6 weeks along so i cant tell you the gender but i can tell you your baby looks really healthy so far and you seem to be doing well."

"Thank you so much doc."

She gives us the pictures and lets us set up our next appointment we have enough pictures for each of us Eve, Michael and my dad plus one extra

When we get home we show Michael and Eve and give them there pictures and tell them how it went and then me and Shane head up to our room before dinners ready.

"Are you happy?" I ask Shane

"Yeah of course i'm happy."

"What do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Well I'd say but you answere first."

"Well i kinda want a little boy actually."

"Really? WHY?"

"Well i like the idea of having a little boy thats like a minnie you but definatly with a better temper and if we have a little girl later on we will never

have to worry bout someone not having there eye on her."

"Yeah."

"SO?

"I kinda want a little girl."

"REALLY!"

"Well yeah i mean i dont know i just kinda do ."

"Awww well i think thats sweet."

"Thanks ."

"I love you Shane."

"I love you too Claire.

**OK SO YEAH I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT AND EVERYTHING SORRY BUT I DID GO WITH WHAT WAS SUJESTED AND CLAIRE IS 6 WEEKS **

**ALONG AND IM STILL NOT SURE WHAT GENDER SO THERES A POLL UP ON MY PAGE PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND AGAIN THANK OU TO**

** EVERYONE!**

**XOXO **


	14. what happened? no chapter

OK! WHAT HAPPENED I HAVE GOT NO REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER AT AlL SO PLEAse REVIEW!

I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL AT LEAST SOMEONE REVIEWS THANX


	15. Chapter 10

hey ok so im gonna try this chapter again becuase i seem to remember writing it and then posting it but something happened and i dont know plus i would like to tell you about my two know stories go check them out one is for the book the outsiders and the other twilight

We just gave Michael and Eve there pictures of the baby they seemed to love them Eve was still bouncing around in her seat.

Me and Shane now had more serious things to worry about as we now remembered Amelie who knows how she ws gonn react who know what she will do yeah im scared really scared i dont want my baby hurt but Amelie is a little unpredictable.

"Do you really think she will be mad?" Shane asked

I dont know But she could be im scared that shes gonna do something about it if she doesnt approve."

"Is there really any thing that could be done to stop her?"

I dont think so but i will not let her hurt my baby."

"Yeah me either but she'll just do everything that she can and in all honesty she's the only thing that scares me because she doesnt really have a predictable side or anything and theres no way to know what shes gonna do."

"Yeah tell me about it thats what scares me too."

"What do we do."

"We just hope that she's not in a bitchy mood tomorrow i guess."

"OK SO EVERYONE PLEASE READ MY LITTELE NOTE AT THE TOP REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Everyone well I would just like to apologize for th lack of attention this story is getting but im stuck and I really need your help so review and tell me what you think sould happen next thanks


	17. Chapter 11

**OK EVERYONE SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER AND I AM SUPER SORRY THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING THIS STORY PLUS IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND I JUST HAD SURGERY AND EVERYTHING IS JUST TAKING ITS TOLL ON ME BUT HERE IT GOES I HOPE YOU ****ENJOY…...**

When I woke up the sun was bright in the room and blinding when I raised my head I didn't stay in there long because I was soon making a mad dash to the bathroom to throw up and Shane was rite behind.

When I was done we headed down to the living room after we got dressed.

"I have a bad feeling that today isn't going to be a very good day Shane."

"Claire maybe it's just you I think today will be fine." he says while he's rubbing my arm soothingly

No matter how much I try calming down I cant I know I'm nervous about talking to Amelie and I don't think that being this worried is a good thing I hope its no indication of what's to come when we do talk to her

When we are about to leave to go talk to Amelie Myrnin drops in through a portal in the Kitchen and comes waltzing in the living room as we are getting ready to leave and Michael is coming with us you know him being a Vampire and all it may be better that way.

"Little Claire may I ask where you are headed off to?"

"I'm going to talk to Amelie Myrnin."

"Well you need to come to that lab soon."

"Myrnin I will come by tomorrow or something but I really need to get going."

"Fine little Claire go."

"Finding Amelie was not as hard as we thought it would be scratch that it was and we ended up back home calling her and waiting for her to appear when she damn well pleased and that was really irritating ,

"Claire I understand that you were looking for me and you need to talk to me?"

"Yes Amelie."

"Well I hope this is important speak child."

"Amelie I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm pregnant.?"

"And you didn't take care of getting rid of it yet?"

"I'm not getting rid of it at all."

"Well Claire this will only make things harder on you you know with a baby you will still have to do everything that you were just with that holding you and making things more difficult for you."

"Amelie I'm not getting rid of my baby."

"Very well we will see ."

She walked away and I had never had such a bad sinking feeling in my stomach as I did then."

**OK EVERYONE THERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND AS FAR AS THE FACT THAT I HAVE A LOT OF AUTHOR NOTES IN THIS STORY I THANK EVERYONE WHO HASN'T COMMENTED ON IT AND SEEMS TO UNDERSTAND THAT ULTIMATLY I DO IT FOR YOU I THANK YOU SO MUCH **

**XOXO**


	18. Chapter 12

_**OK EVERYONE I'M HERE TO TALK BEFORE WE GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER SO I BEG THAT YOU READ THIS CHAPTERS LITTLE NOT IT WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU READ AND RESPOND **_

**This is skipped to the week 15 for Claire I just felt like the closer that I can get to um releaving your gender curiosity the better so I hope that's ok here we go.**

"Claire come sit with me." Eve was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Yeah," I say sitting gingerly

"So we haven't just sat and talked in a while how have you been Claire Bear?"

"Eve I'm fine I get to find out what the baby will be at my next appointment."

"Really Claire what are you hoping for?"

"Honestly it wont really matter what the baby ends up being I'll lover them either way but I kind of would like a boy. A little Shane."

"Oh trust me you may want a little boy and everything but you don't want a little Shane especially with how he was when he was little."

"What was he like?"

"HE was a little wild child that's what it comes down to and he fought at an early age got himself in time out quiet a bit."

"Well I'm sure my baby will be taught manners I mean I wouldn't let him just keep getting in trouble."

"Yeah just wait till he hit's the first boy in his class."

"Well I mean if he has it coming."

"Claire seriously yeah a lot of little boys have it coming but still."

"Yeah I get that part." I say sighing but I still wanted a little Shane a little baby boy because he'd have the passion and the love of his daddy and be as strong as Shane I know that a lot of people are questioning Shane but I'm not I love him and I definatly believe in him he'll be great.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom Eve?" This was the only thing that bothered me the only thing that I QUESTIONED I mean I'm not so sure in myself.

"Claire honey I think that you will be a great mom you loving your smart and if you can keep Shane in check you can handle any trouble and I know in a way your scared that your not strong enough to do it to handle it but I personally know that you are.

"yeah I guess."

"Besides it's Shane that I worry about."

"What!"

"Well I mean one I know that he's scared look at his own experience with his own father I mean that definitely cannot be easy on a guy so I mean I don't know he'll deal that's all."

"Eve I just don't know how all this is seriously gonna work out."

"I know Claire but I'm sure that It will be fine you and Shane you two really deserve to be happy."

"Really?"

"Really Claire Bear."

**OK EVERYONE SO THERES THE NEW CHAPTER AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED BUT I WANNA TALK TO YALL ABOUT SOMETHING I'VE BEEN GETTING ALOT OF MESSAGES TELLING ME THAT MY STORY'S ARE JUST NOT GOOD AND THAT THERE NOT WORTH READING BECAUSE OF ERRORS AND SUCH SO I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY PLEASE MESSAGE OR REVIEW CAUSE IM THINKING OF NOT CONTINUING IF THIS WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**


	19. Chapter 19

OK SO EVERYONE I KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE AND EVERYTHING AND IM SINCERELY SORRY BUT I NEED YOUR HELP ANYONE THAT WOULD LIKE TO WRITE A LEMON/SCENE THAT WILL GO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WOULD BE GREAT YOUR NAME WILL GO TO IT AND IT WILL COMPLETELY BE YOURS AND YOU WILL HAVE A WHOLE CAHPTER WORKED AROUND YOUR PART.

I THINK ITS EXCITING!

SO JUST WRITE YOUR SCENE AND SCEND IT TO ME AND I'LL INCLUDE IT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
